The Curtis Adventures
by AgentCorp is Everything
Summary: Happy and Toby had reached a point where they had decided to stop trying to have kids for awhile - focus on themselves - when they find out in the midst of a case that she is pregnant.
1. chapter 1

Author Notes:This is my first ever story I've written for Fan Fiction. I've been a huge fan of Scorpion and Quintis for a while now and thought I had to write a story about them. I would like to thank southernbookgirl (user name on here, ao3 and tumblr) for the support, editing help and sone ideas. If it wasn't for her I dont think i would be doing this. Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy my story!

Chapter One: Being Sick

It was 5:30 in the morning, and Happy hadn't felt well since they came back from their lighthouse trip a couple weeks ago. She turned to look at the clock, and as she did, her stomach told her it was time to wake up and be sick again for the hundredth time.

"Hap, babe, are you okay?" Toby asks, even though he can clearly hear the sounds of her puking through the bathroom door.

"What do you think, Doc?" Happy snarkily replied. He rushes in to her and holds her hair back for her as she once again pukes. "Ugh, being sick sucks!"

"I think you may have a bad case of the flu. I don't think you are going into work today, or the next couple of days, for that matter. I'll call Walter and let him know."

"You know how much I hate not being at work. I'll be way too bored staying here at home all day," the mechanic whines to her husband as she leans back, weak and pale, against the bathroom wall.

"I can't risk you getting everyone else sick right now. You know we have that big case coming up, and we all need to be on our top game. Otherwise, I think you'd be okay, sweetie," the doctor said in a sympathetic tone. "That is why I can't let you come to work. I need you to rest up and get better before the big case on Thursday."

"I won't get anyone sick. Just let me come into work with you guys," Happy begged. "You will probably need me for something."

"Babe, I can't let you come. Just stay home and get some rest, please." Toby kissed her head and gave her that doctor look he knew she couldn't resist. Like he figured, she acquiesces to his request and stood up to wash her hands.

"Fine, you win, but don't call me babe ever again." She huffs in frustration, eliciting a chuckle from Toby.

"Alright," Toby notes, "and thanks for actually listening to me. Now, off to bed you go."

Toby went to get ready while Happy lays back down in bed. He came to check on her before he left and found her sound asleep, snoring like a baby. "Bye Hap, I love you. Hope you feel better soon, honey bear. See you tonight around five." With a final kiss to her forehead, Toby walks out the door to his car.

Happy wakes up a little while later feeling groggy and slightly queasy. She sat up, stretched and tried to get out of bed. However, she had felt more wiped out than usual.

Maybe I got sick from our trip to the lighthouse. That was when I really started to get sick. Let's see: I know I haven't been exercising much lately, and that could be a contributing factor to my increased fatigue. I just hate that I am stuck here at home, sick as a dog with no real reason why. Happy thought about the lighthouse trip, the holidays with the failed honeymoon, and then turned her thoughts back to her upset stomach.

She gets up and again has to throw up, but this time she feels weak and exhausted. Maybe I should go exercise to make me feel better. So Happy stands up from leaning against the toilet, washes her hands, and goes to get ready for a jog, even though the exhaustion and queasiness linger on.

As Happy gets dressed, she starts to feel lightheaded and lays down again; the mechanic realized she'd better stay home if she actually wants to recover from this flu or whatever stomach ailment she is suffering from. It is a a few hours later she is awoken by the sound of her cell phone going off. She reads the name and sees that Toby is calling. He probably just needs to check in on me, she thought.

"What's up, Doc?" Happy answers.

"Just wanted to check in and see how my little honey bear is doing," Toby states in a manner that is a little too upbeat for a normal person. But, we aren't normal, Happy chuckles to herself.

"I'm doing better. I mean, I am tired as hell, but my stomach has calmed down somewhat. Still feeling a bit queasy though."

"That's expected when you have the flu." The doctor pauses before resuming his speech. "I got you an appointment with the doctor tomorrow at 10am. Walter told me he needs you better ASAP so I figured I had to get you in to get some meds."

She sighs loudly. "Ugh! You know I don't like going to the doctor. I promise I will be better by Thursday. Just don't make me go!"

"Sorry Hap, but it is for the best. Anyways, I'll see you in a few hours. I love you!"

"Yep, see ya!" She hangs up the phone and just stares into space. Really, Doc, you had to get me a damn doctor's appointment, she mumbles out loud to no one in particular.

Time passed slowly for Happy as she was not being able to do much without upsetting her stomach even more. She feels like she will lose her mind from the boredom that she doesn't even realize Toby walked in the door. In response, she hit him with her phone.

"Ow! What the hell was that for, Hap?"

"I was getting so bored, I just had the urge to throw something, and I never realized you were there. Sorry," the mechanic replies, guilty markers covering her face as she falls back against the pillows on the bed.

"Still not feeling well?"

"Clearly I am not if I am still laying in bed, doing nothing."

"Yes, you're right." Toby goes over to his side of the bed, crawls in and leans in to cuddle with Happy. She gives him a weak smile, closes her eyes, and falls asleep for the night.

"Good night sweetie," he presses a gentle kiss to the side of her forehead. "Hope you feel better in the morning."


	2. Chapter Two: Finding Out

Chapter Two: Finding Out

"Oh shit!" That was the first thing out of her mouth the next morning. She had woken Toby up, and he looked at her, realizing she was off to go puke again.

Toby gets out of bed and goes in the bathroom to repeat his morning routine that he has been doing for several weeks. He holds her hair back every morning like clockwork, but today something was off. After she threw up, she laid back onto Toby and was out cold.

"Let's get you back into bed, babe." He tried to get her up, but she moaned and wouldn't budge. "Let's go Hap. Sleeping in bed will be much better for you." Happy finally agreed, already half-asleep as she moved towards the bed.

"Okay, well, I know it is early still, but I have to get ready for work now. If you need anything, I'll be in the shower." She mumbles some incoherent babble, and he takes that as a confirmation of understanding for what he just said.

Thirty minutes later, Toby is out of the shower, dressed and ready for work. He walks over to Happy and kisses her sleeping form goodbye. "Happy almost Valentine's Day, my love," he says to her before walking out the door even though he knows she wouldn't hear it.

Twenty minutes later, Toby walks into work, and Walter notices Happy is not with the doctor. "Is she still not feeling well?" Walter asked, concerned for his friend and coworker.

"Still throwing up and extremely tired," Toby confirmed to their boss. "Hopefully she will be better by tomorrow. She has a doctor's appointment scheduled for ten a.m. today."

"Good. I need her better for our big job."

"Yes, I know that," Toby replied, annoyance seeping into his tone. "You do not need to keep reminding me." With this, Toby walks to his desk, and Walter goes upstairs to the loft to continue with his current project.

It is still early in his day, but Toby can't stop thinking about Happy; more specifically, Happy being a mom. For the heck of it, he get out his pad of paper and starts to make a list.

Happy as a Mom

She is loving no matter what, even if she can't see it for herself.

She needs a family to help remind her that she is important.

She has always wanted to wait outside for someone.

She wouldn't let anything ever happen to the baby, and if they tried, she would kick their tail to kingdom come.

She would totally be a Mama Bear.

She can teach the baby to be as smart as her.

She can teach the baby all about engineering.

She would love the baby more than anything else in the world.

A baby would help her EQ go up (and she really needs that).

She would be one smoking hot pregnant woman and mama.

Toby takes a look at his list and laughs a little. Oh, I can't wait for us to finally have a baby together. He starts to daydream about the possibility of them having a baby together. The thought of the two of them as parents brightens his attitude; he couldn't wait to see Happy that night.

Back at home, a few hours after Toby's departure, Happy awoke feeling much better than she had earlier that morning. Heck, in that moment, she didn't even feel sick.

"That's weird. I threw up, like, fives times this morning, and now I feel perfectly fine," she wondered out loud. The mechanic's mind starts racing a million miles a minute. She knew something was going on, and it could not possibly be the flu. Happy knew enough medical knowledge that the flu wouldn't just go away after a couple hours each day and then come back only in the morning.

"Not good, not good, not good," she muttered to herself. Happy jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom sink. Even though they had been trying to have a baby, they decided to take a short break to refocus on each other and their marriage. However, that didn't mean that they completely stopped their "couple time".

I mean, come on, Happy thought to herself, Toby in something as simple as his hat can be turn-on. Nevertheless, this pregnancy surprise should make her happy. Instead, she was totally scared out of her mind. Happy decided the best thing to do now was to take one of each different pregnancy test that Toby had brought her some months back. Grabbing her stash from her bathroom sink, she took a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever news she may have waiting for her.

After drinking a gallon of water and waiting about a half hour, Happy went back into the bathroom, ready to face reality. She got out all four sticks, took a deep breath, and took every single test.

Twenty minutes later, the timer on her phone sounded, and Happy was shaking like the temperature in the room had dropped ten degrees. She walked into the bathroom and with a final breath, flipped over the first stick. In bolded letters, the first test read "positive". The next test she flipped over had a plus sign, and the last two both had blue lines. Suddenly lightheaded, Happy sat down onto the toilet lid and stared in shock at the tests

"Huh, I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant." She blinked in disbelief, but after a few moments, a small smile started to form on her face. "I am pregnant. I am expecting a baby...and I get to wait outside for someone." Happy is so thrilled; she can't wait to tell Toby the good news once he gets home. But, how to tell him? Happy switched to planning mode. This is going to be fun, she thought with a chuckle to herself.


	3. Chapter 3: The Doctor's

Chapter Three: The Doctor's

Moments ago, Happy found out that she was pregnant. However, she knew she wasn't going to tell Toby until she was one hundred percent certain that she was, in fact, expecting. I don't want a repeat of the "cadmium baby," she thought, the acid feeling in her stomach stemming from her feelings of embarrassment, grief, and sorrow related to the first time she thought she was pregnant. Happy was actually relieved that Toby set up a doctor's appointment for her this morning; that way, she could confirm that she is pregnant. She did not want a repeat of her false pregnancy and the uncertainty and pain she and Toby both experienced during and after it. Hell, she had never really apologized to Toby for the pain she put him through with her marriage to Walter. Even though he understood the geniuses did what needed to be done, she knew that it hurt Toby that she didn't confide in him when she needed help. Combined with the pain of lying to Toby, not being pregnant when she thought she was broke her heart more than anything; she was not sure if she was strong enough to face that kind of heartbreak again.

However, Happy now knew that being pregnant and having a baby with her husband is what she truly wanted and needed at the same time. She was so scared out of her mind, but deep down inside, she also felt giddy about the possibility of becoming a parent.

Nevertheless, panic started to set in the moment her mind turned to childbirth. No Happy, no, you cannot go there. You will not let this baby be motherless. You are strong and going to be just fine during childbirth. She felt tear rolling down her cheek and was totally shaken up. Dwelling on the possibilities would only make her feel worse. She decided the best course of action was to calm herself down before dressing to head to the doctor's office.

Forty-five minutes later, after a quick shower and downing some crackers and water, Happy felt she had calmed her nerves enough to begin her day. She hopped in her truck, turned on some Skillet, and took off towards the office where her future with Toby and their child would hopefully begin.

She arrived at the doctor's office, parks her truck, but she doesn't get out immediately. In all honesty, Happy was terrified of the news the doctor would tell her. A quote from some book Toby had popped into her head: "Many times, the thought of fear itself is greater than what it is we fear." Happy knew she couldn't let this fear define her life. So, taking a deep breath, she got out of the truck and walked into the waiting room of the doctor's.

Behind the counter was a sweet, overly-cheerful young girl who looked no older than 21 or 22 years of age. Her name tag read some ridiculous name that Happy never knew could be a name: "Treasure". Happy started to say something but realized she couldn't really say much with a name like "Happy".

"Hello, miss. Name please," Treasure asked with a nice big smile on her face, her brown eyes wide and kind.

"Yeah, hi. Um, Happy Quinn-Curtis. My husband called in an appointment for me at ten," she said, sounding both uncertain and annoyed as she stared into space.

"Alright, Mrs. Quinn-Curtis, I found you," Treasure noted. "Here are a bunch of forms I need you to fill out before the doctor sees you." She hands Happy the stack of papers, a clipboard, and a pen. Happy took the papers from Treasure and goes to sit in the nearest empty chair, glancing over all the forms she had to fill out.

She filled out the forms all too easily until it came to the part asking the following question: "Are you or do you plan to become pregnant?" Happy stopped right then and there, her hands shaking and her stomach was in knots. She didn't know why it was so hard to tell someone else that she's pregnant, but it was the hardest thing Happy had had to do lately. To her, disarming a bomb was a breeze, saving an entire hospital from a deadly fungus was a cinch...but facing the possibility you were carrying a human being inside you? Yeah, no, kids were something Happy used to run away from. But, my, how we've changed, Happy wryly thought. Happy took a deep breath and finally wrote the three letters she knew would change her life: "y-e-s".

Because this was her first time at this doctor's office, she had to fill out her full medical history, including more details regarding that dreaded question she had to answer. "Last period?" When even was my last one. I haven't really kept track of it so maybe December 21st? She put that down as her best guess and moved on. She filled out question after question, with some harder than others, but she finally finished.

"Happy Quinn-Curtis?" called the petite older Asian woman who looked as if she could be Happy's mom. Happy got up, walked over, and smiled at the woman. The woman, whose name tag read "Mary Lin," took an account of Happy's height and weight before leading her into a room.

"I need to take a few vitals and ask you a few questions before Dr. Boet comes in to see you."

"Sure, no problem," Happy stammered, her voice shaking slightly.

Mary Lin took Happy's blood pressure, oxygen level, temperature, and heart rate. She then proceeded to ask Happy some questions about her family and medical history to confirm what she had written on the papers.

Happy didn't realize the next question would be so hard to answer. She knew she was there because Toby and she too, well, at first, thought she had the flu.

Mary Lin asked her the the dreaded question: "You are here because you think you have the flu, correct? I also see you said 'yes' to being pregnant; is that also correct?"

Happy doesn't respond, and the nurse repeats herself. After a few minutes Happy nervously responds, "Yes I... I'm...I think I'm pr-pr-pregnant."

Mary Lin looks at Happy in the way only a mother could and notices how scared Happy is. Setting down her clipboard, Mary Lin sits next to Happy. "There is nothing to be scared or nervous about," she gently says to Happy, the nurse taking one of Happy's hands into hers. "You are married and have a good job, so I assume this should be a good thing if you're pregnant."

"We've been trying, so yes, this is a good thing," Happy replies, "but, if I am being honest, I am terrified. I don't know how to be a normal human being, so to be a mother is not something I think I am ready for. I mean, I want this, but part of me doesn't know how to handle this." Happy breaks down for the first time since she found out she could be pregnant. Mary Lin takes Happy into a comforting embrace, holding the mechanic as she cries.

"It will be alright. Your doctor and all of the nurses will be here for you every step of the way. I know it is a lot at first, but I know you are going to make a great mother." Mary Lin keeps rubbing Happy's back, and for once, Happy doesn't feel the need to push the nurse away. She takes a deep breath before wiping her eyes to look at Mary Lin.

"I don't usually act like this. It is just, I am so scared I'm gonna screw up, or worse, leave my child motherless. I just hope I can be the mother my mom never got to be, never having an opportunity to know my child and see him or her grow up."

Mary Lin looks at Happy, and her gaze says everything will be okay. Feeling hopeful for the first time that morning, Happy nodded in silent response. With this, Mary Lin gave Happy one more comforting squeeze of her hands before gathering up notes to leave, saying the doctor would be in shortly. "You will be just fine. Don't worry," Mary Lin says to Happy over her shoulder before she departs.

Happy watches her leave and looks around the room. The silence provides Happy a chance to clear her mind and helps her relax. Now, all she has to do is sit back and wait for the doctor to tell her the news Happy has been waiting over a year to hear.


End file.
